


Who Are You?

by pearlyaccio



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brother's Complex, Depression, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I wish I can make a HUGE PLOT TWIST, Not really severe, Self-blaming, Starting A New Page, Still thinking, Still trying, They are not a twin, Try to manage it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlyaccio/pseuds/pearlyaccio
Summary: It was only two meters away they would stand in the same street. But, Yeri had an urge to shout stop. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to just stay there. She didn’t want to see him now. She didn’t want to see him for the last time like that.





	Who Are You?

The smell of espresso in the morning caught Yeri’s attention. She smiled at the customer as she placed the glass full of dark brown liquid and excused herself to work another task. Her brother called her from the chasier table, informing her about her phone couldn’t stop ringing inside. She chuckled and pushed him to walk in. Her brother threw her a look before focusing to take care the rest customers.

Yeri leaned on the wall, opening the lock with her secret number to see notification from anonymous phone number. She frowned and felt curious. She wanted to call the number back, but her heart told her not to. Her brothers never stopped to warn her about how dangerous the stranger outside could be, so she just erased the notif and decided to work again.

It didn’t last long before her phone suddenly made a buzz inside her pocket. Her brother elbowed her, showing the gesture that she could pick the phone up. The customers had died down for a while. They had plenty of time to prepare another exploding consumers in the lunch time. Yeri’s brother started wiping the table one by one. The other brother tried to calculate their income. While her step-brother didn’t stop complaining about his new seatmate who didn’t even touch their project for next week.

“Hello? Yeri speaks here,” Yeri said first, taking the clean cloth nearby, ready to help her brother to wipe the table.

“Stop cleaning, you will get tired,”  her brother muttered as she passed him. She just put her index finger on her lips and continued to wipe the unwiped table.

“Just ignore her _hyung,_ she is as stubborn as you, remember?” the youngest brother spoke, counting the money with his fingers, very fast that he looked like a money machine. He put his saliva on his thumb and back to count.

“Eww... our money is full of your germ,”

“Shut up _hyung,_ ”

Yeri rolled her eyes, forgeting about the phone. She wiped the table carefully and surprised to hear the voice from her phone. She stopped cleaning, concentrating herself to her phone. The voice was broken off. “Aww, be quiet guys, I can’t hear,” she uttered as walked to the front door. She knew that well her brothers wouldn’t ever end their bicker soon.

“Y-yes?” Yeri frowned, trying to hear what the other says.

“Tsk, don’t you recognize my voice?” Yeri blinked. She went silent for a while, doubting herself whether she heard it right or not. She could hear the other chuckled through the phone. It made her pull the phone and stared at it. The number, she tried to recall that if she had seen the number somewhere, but her mind didn’t tell her anything except how empty her mind that time. She put her phone on her ears again.

“Long time no see Yerim,”

_Yerim._ It hit her like a lightning. Nobody ever called her that name after such a long time. Her brothers always call her by Yeri, so everyone knows her as Yeri too. The one and only person liked to call her by that was _him_ , but that was impossible. They had separated for almost five years without any contact. They never saw each other after that cruel closure. Yeri was angry at him, but she didn’t have that feeling anymore. Sometimes, she would suddenly miss him. But, Yeri never had a thought she will meet him again. Her life wasn’t like a drama. He wouldn’t just pop out nowhere and waved at her across the street. He wouldn’t hold his phone on his ears and showed Yeri a box of present in his hand. He wouldn’t be there and shouted at her that he’s finally back. That was so absurd.

It was very absurb that made Yeri couldn’t think straight to see the scene in front of her. “ _Oppa,_ ” she whispered quietly to no one. The other chuckled through her phone. She slowly could hear that he had cut their conversation and shouted that their call wasn’t useful anymore.

“Yeri! What are you doing outside? It’s col—“

“ _OPPA_!”

“—hWAAA! WHAT?” her brother jumped backward as she suddenly clinged on him. Her eyes had gone wide, her mouth gaped, her face lost its color. Her brother blinked many times, trying to grasp the situation, but he couldn’t read what’s Yeri wanted him to know.

“Baekhyun _hyung!!_ ”

Baekhyun reflex turned his head to the caller. There’s a guy with light brown coat, standing excitedly across the street with a blue box in one of his hand, while the other one was waving at Baekhyun enthusiastically

”J-Jeon... Jeonjung?!” Baekhyun shrieked. Yeri flinched and released her grips on him.

“ _Hyung!!_ ” the guy called Jeonjung shouted back.

“Ya! Ya! What are you two doing outside? Suho _hyung_ needs us rig—Jungkook!”

Yeri’s eyes couldn’t be wider than now, but it could. She couldn’t think why her brothers could recognize him easily after that long five years they never met. He had grown so tall, wasn’t like last time. Broad shoulder, distinct features, sharp jawline. He had become a manly man. He wasn’t the annoying boy Yeri could remember. Yeri didn’t understand. She also didn’t understand why she felt a flutter inside her heart.

Her phone suddenly buzzed again. She looked at him. He instructed her to pick her phone up. In the middle of confusion, Yeri wiped it to the right and the time began to count. She slowly put it on her phone, still couldn’t belief the situation was real.

“Hey, do you remember me, right?” Yeri could hear how crystal clear Jungkook’s voice from her phone. She blinked, glancing at her brothers who too focus to see their long lost friend.

“Y-yeah,”

“Tsk, why don’t you just say that you missed me?”

“Y-YA! What are you talking about,” Yeri shouldn’t be embarassed to hear his annoying joke, but she was. She’s a woman herself. She wasn’t a girl anymore. The changed voice of his, that became deep and shoothing, was success twisting Yeri’s heart automatically. She knews she was blushing by it, so she turned her body and gave him her back.

“Hey, are you still mad at me?” his tone changed into a sadness. He was really meant his words.

Yeri wanted to say _yes,_ to tease him, but she immediately opposed it. “Of course not, why would I? I don’t even remember you ever exist in my life,” and added something that Yeri thought she had gone too much in their first meeting. But, the guy took her words as a joke and responded it back with another sassy words.

“Stop calling! Just come here already kiddo!” Yeri’s startled as her brother suddenly stole her phone and shouted.

Yeri could see Jungkook laughed at it and put down his phone. He waved at them for the last time before walking straight went the lamp had turned green for the walkers. Yeri knew she had to be happy, at least she needed to admit for once that she’s happy to see him again. But, Yeri didn’t feel it. She didn’t feel any happy feeling. She was worried and suddenly panicked. She didn’t know why. She couldn’t stop looking straight at the smiley Jungkook in front of her. It was only two meters away they would stand in the same street. But, Yeri had an urge to shout _stop._ She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to just stay there. She didn’t want to see him now. She didn’t want to see him for the _last_ time like that.

Yeri suddenly went freezing when that word appeared inside her mind. Without her knowings, she stepped backwards, trembling hard. Jungkook who still walking titled his head in confuse. “Yeri, what’s wr—” it was extremely loud, the scream that came out from Yeri’s mouth as in flash she couldn’t see Jungkook anymore in front of her eyes. The scene was too fast for her reflex to catch. She couldn’t see clearly how Jungkook’s body flung away to the air and hit the asphalt hard that his head was bleedind excessively. She couldn’t see clearly how her youngest older brother joined her to scream and ran to the body. She couldn’t see clearly how Suho suddenly there outside, shoving his phone to Baekhyun and tried hard to make Jungkook to stay awake. She couldn’t see clearly how Baekhyun shouted to the phone about the accident and yelled to them that they needed to hurry. She couldn’t see clearly how Suho pulled his crying youngest brother to calm down his mind. She couldn’t see anything clearly. Yeri couldn’t see anything anymore as her brother shouted the long “No” word and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jungri <3 I really have so manyyyyy unposted fic in my draft, so before I become really old and forget all of it, like the plot etc. etc. I decide to post all of it :)) This is... have a death character CRAAAIIISSEEEE hope u guys enjoy :))


End file.
